Not All Slytherins Are So Bad
by Mnielsen
Summary: Stydia Hogwarts AU: Oneshot: Lydia is a Ravenclaw spending her rainy day in the library trying to figure out her homework. Much to her annoyance none other than Stiles from Slytherin shows up to offer his assistance. Reluctant at first to accept any help she agrees and Stiles tries to show her not all Slytherins are evil. Lot's of fluff. I've never written before so please review!
1. Chapter 1

All credits go to the writer, owners and producers of this amazing show. I own othing but the ideas and time put into this. Enjoy! And please read and review! :)

Today was a day the sun just refused to shine. The air was thick with humidity and the dark clouds rolling in forced students to retreat indoors for the day to enjoy the start of the weekend. Not Lydia Martin though . She sat alone at one of the mahogany tables with a hand resting on her cheek scanning the pages of her textbooks.

 _"I swear I saw the answer in here somewhere, Come on Lydia focus"_ she scolded herself. Her friends were all gathered in the Great Hall, probably filling their stomachs with the delicious food made by the house elves or enjoying a game of wizard's chess. And what was she doing? Sweating to death in the library and giving herself a decent headache trying to find the answer to her Ancient Runes homework. Lydia was a perfectionist and her grades showed that, so she was not going to let something as simple as homework weigh her down. So she read on, completely oblivious to anything going on around her

"Still can't find the answer huh?" said a familiar voice. Lydia was caught so off guard she nearly fell out of her chair. She looked up at the person who dared to divert her attention. Of course it was him she thought annoyedly only he would be dumb enough to bother her when she was busy.

"What do you want Stilinski?" Lydia snapped "Can't you see I'm busy!?" Stiles of course saw this. When Lydia hadn't shown up in the Great Hall he had been severely put out. Everyone warned him to leave her alone because she already didn't seem to enjoy his company. Even though Stiles and Lydia were in the same circle of friends Lydia still paid no attention to him. The same could not be said for Stiles. He had known Lydia for a long time and he could read her like a book. Being head over heels for someone could make you very keen to their actions. So that's why he didn't even bother to ask anyone where Lydia was because he had already known the answer. There he found her sitting at her usual table completely engrossed in her schoolwork with the look of utter concentration. He dared to stare at her and rake in her imminent beauty. Her strawberry blonde locks pulled up into a ponytail to ward off the heat and a couple of her shirt buttons undone (he tried not to think too hard about that image) seafoam green eyes furiously scanning each page absorbing information, with her Ravenclaw tie hanging loosely around her angelic neck. Stiles could have stared at her forever. He finally started to stop standing around like a flobberworm and went up to her. He wasn't surprised when she looked unpleased to see him.

"Of course you're busy, you're Lydia" he replied matter of factly

"Excuse me? Don't act like you know how I work. Now why don't you just run off with the rest of Slytherin and leave me alone" she nearly shouted. Stiles put a hand to his heart and gave her a look of mock hurt

"Geez, Lyds you really know how to hurt a guy" he feigned. "I actually didn't come up here to annoy you I came here to see if I could help." Lydia was positively seething. She didn't ask for help. Not from anyone except Allison. He really annoyed her to know end sometimes, especially with his pet name for her: _Lyds_. Ugh. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just take the hint and find somebody else to bother. She made it very clear she was done dating Slytherins. Jackson was the final straw on that. Still that wasn't really fair to Stiles. He was the only Slytherin who ever showed her any remote kindness. Oh she knew how Stiles felt about her. Allison told her plenty of times. In fact she even witnessed some of hisaffections when she overheard him talking to Scott. It was just a silly school boy crush she didn't have time for so Lydia just never really wanted to give him a chance.

"Why do you call me that?" she bursted out before she could stop herself. Stiles gave her a confused look.

"What? you mean Lydia? That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes but all of the other Slytherins call me Martin" She said with a little bitterness. Stiles rolled his eyes at that.

"You know for a Ravenclaw you can be really oblivious sometimes" Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. "I've known you since first frickin year Lydia and if you really haven't noticed by now I'm not like the other Slytherins. I'm really witty and cunning yes, but I'm not cruel or sly like some of the others." It really annoyed him why she never saw this, but maybe it was his house's' reputation that earned him the animosity Lydia had towards him. Well he was just going to prove her wrong that not all Slytherins were evil bastards. "So I'm gonna ask you again, Would you like some help on finding the answers to your homework?" Lydia gave a sigh and she nodded her head. She knew it was useless to argue with him, but it really embarrassed her to accept she didn't know the answer to something. Stiles beamed and pulled out the chair next to her before he sat down he looked her right in the eye and said "I don't ever want you to think I'm insulting your intelligence again, because I think I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are." Lydia gave him a small smile in response. He had a point. Lydia was very independant and she remembered one time during 3rd year her and Stiles were partnered together in Potions. She was furious to have to share her space and she didn't think he would be able to keep up with her. So like always she took control and bossed him around and told him what to do and made sure he did it perfectly. He never once argued he just followed her directions exactly. They got an O. When Stiles sat down he pulled out his Ancient Runes textbook and 3 highlighters. Lydia gave him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"What are the different highlighters for? And how pray tell are they going to help me find the answer?" she challenged. Stiles sat up straight and held up the green highlighter.

"Green is for the stuff I understand, Yellow is the stuff I'm working on understanding, and Red means I have absolutely no idea what in the hell I'm reading." Lydia glanced at his textbook and inwardly grinned.

"You only have red on this page." she stated

"Yes, thank you I noticed that" he pouted. So the two worked for what seemed like hours going through Lydia's textbook and highlighting all of the things she deemed were worthy of Stiles's colors. In the midst of their search Lydia noticed how easy it was to get along with the guy when she gave him a chance. She even found they had a lot in common. At one point Stiles got hungry and pulled out a Reeses' bar.

"That's muggle candy" she stated. Stiles simply raised an eyebrow at her

"Yeah so? It's my favorite it and none of the Slytherins will even dare to try it so I have it all to myself" he smirked

"How cunning of you, you Slytherin" she winked back. She pointed to the candy in his hand and said, "That just so happens to be my favorite candy too." Stiles smiled at her and broke the treat in half and handed a piece to her. She smiled at him in thanks and when she went to take the candy their hands brushed and she felt a surge of energy run up her arm. Stiles must have felt it too because his face went red. Lydia blushed and popped the candy in her mouth humming at the delicious taste. Stiles was over the moon. He just made Lydia Martin blush " _maybe my ten year plan for making her fall in love with me won't take as long"_ he thought to himself. Lydia being finished with her momentary chocolate distraction was back at work. Stiles took a minute to really look at her. She really was a naturally beautiful girl with fiery hair that matched her fiery personality. Lydia chose that minute to look up at him and she saw he was staring at her.

"What are you staring at me like that?" she asked softly. Realizing he was caught Stiles blushed and mumbled something like " _because you're beautiful"_ Lydia wasn't sure she heard him right and she asked him again and this time he said it with more confidence. "Oh… thank you" she gave him a genuine smile and went back to reading. Stiles heart went back to beating normally when she accepted his compliment _thank god...I thought she was going to hit me over the head with a book_. Meanwhile Lydia could barely focus. She couldn't get the image of his intense stare out of her head.

 _"nobody has ever stared at me like that before."_ she thought to herself and found herself liking being stared at like that. She looked up from her textbook and saw how concentrated Stiles was on his reading. " _he really wants to actually help me. This Stiles is much different from the one who used to follow me around like a love sick puppy. He's grown up so much"_ Lydia observed. Another voice that reminded her of Allison chimed in

" _No shit Lydia this isn't 4th year anymore, we're in 7th year everybody has grown up a lot."_

Lydia rolled her eyes at herself and looked at Stiles again. He really was handsome even if he did have a highlighter cap wedged in his teeth. Again nobody's perfect. Before her thoughts could wander too far she snapped her attention back to finding the answer to her damn homework. After about another twenty minutes of sitting in companiable silence Lydia was about to give up when she flipped to a page and scanned it. Then her eyes widened and she squealed, yes squealed with delight.

"What's wrong?" Stiles said alarmed

"Nothing! I found it!" Lydia cheered

"Oh thank god! I was just about to throw in the towel" Stiles laughed relieved that she had found the answer. He thought he had seen every face Lydia Martin made but he had never seen this one. Pure happiness. At finding the answer to a homework question no less. And he was the cause of it. Lydia quickly highlighted her answer in green and put a huge star next to it. She stood up from the chair and before she knew what she was doing she pulled Stiles into a hug and squeezed him tight. Stiles was shocked. It felt as if someone petrified him. " _I'm asleep. This has gotta be a dream. She's actually hugging me."_ he tried to tell himself. After a few seconds passed Lydia realized he wasn't hugging back so she let go and stepped back. When he felt her warm body remove herself from him he became aware that he was very much awake. He inwardly slapped himself.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me" she stammered. "I got way too over excited." She moved to put her things away but before she could, Stiles grabbed her arm and spun her to him and hugged her. He felt her relax against him and she said into his shoulder "Thanks for the help I really would not have been able to figure this out without you" Stiles's heart warmed with affection and he pulled her back and smiled down at her.

"No problem Lyds, you know I'm always gonna be here to help." Lydia nodded her head and smiled warmly at him. She glanced out the window and saw it was nearly dark. Dinner was probably starting soon.

"We should probably pack up and head down to dinner. Wanna walk down together?"

"Of course" Stiles replied. So the two put their books and highlighters away and bade their goodbyes to Madame Pince. On the way down they discussed more of the muggle candy they liked and how they were both interested in working in the Department of Mysteries after Graduation. When they reached the Great Hall Stiles stopped and looked at her. " _Now might be my only chance to ask her out. I better not screw this up."_

"Hey-Hey Lydia?" he stammered

"Yeah?" she replied

"I was wondering… well the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow and well uh do you think maybe...you...would...want to uh go...with me?" Lydia looked at the boy standing before her with his spiky brown hair and hazel eyes and that goofy grin that she had come to adore that day. It didn't take her very long to think about her answer.

"You know Stiles, for a Slytherin you aren't so bad" she walked up to him reached up and dropped a kiss on his cheek and looked him in the eyes and said with affection, "I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you. I'll meet you by the staircase tomorrow after breakfast" with that she sauntered away with a blush on her face and made her way over to sit next to Allison. Stiles still stood by the entrance in shock. She said yes! He couldn't wait to tell Scott he had a date with none other than Lydia Martin tomorrow. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down and all of the Slytherins gave him a weird look, because it truly was a rare occasion to see a Slytherin with a smile as big as Stiles Stilinski's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the writers, producers, creators, and owners of this amazing show. The only things I own are the ideas and time spent writing this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The rumour that _the_ Lydia Martin: brightest witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Hermione Granger, was going to Hogsmeade with Slytherin outcast Stiles Stilinski this weekend spread like fiendfyre through the entire student body. A frenzy like this hadn't happened since Draco Malfoy was seen exiting a broom closet with a certain know it all Gryffindor following close behind,, and that was years ago. The whole school was buzzing with the new gossip. The first years gushed over how romantic it was and the seventh year girls despaired over the amber eyed slytherin apparently being officially off the market. Lydia could care less about the rumours. In fact she acted like she didn't even notice that the whole school was talking about her. She just went about her day walking the halls next to Allison with perfected elegance, and her heels clicking behind her.

"I'm still not happy I had to find out from a third year that you're dating Stiles," Allison said as they entered the advanced potions room. Lydia sighed and turned towards the brunette

"Allison, for the hundredth time, I'm not dating Stiles." she stated. Allison mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "not yet". Lydia rolled her eyes at that.

"It is one date, that's all it is." she said

"But it's with Stiles!" Allison exclaimed which caused a few heads to turn their way. Lydia glared at them and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow almost daring anyone to try and listen.

"Allison I love you. She said softly. "But I really don't see what the big deal is!" This time Allison was the one to roll her eyes.

"Come on Lydia of course it's a big deal!" she whispered. "One minute you're swearing to Merlin that you would never have feelings for him, and the next you're going on a date with him! Which has me wondering what changed your mind?" Lydia stared at her best friend. Truthfully she didn't understand what changed either. For years she had the impression that all Slytherins were the same. Pure blooded jerks who only cared about themselves and didn't associate with anyone who was "beneath them" Lydia scoffed at that. Dating Jackson only seemed to strengthen her bias. The entire time they were together he always told her what she could and couldn't do. She wasn't allowed to be seen with him half the time because he feared he would be called a "blood traitor". Lydia ended things immediately when she caught him making out with another ravenclaw underneath the quidditch stands. His words still haunted her to this day "at least she's not a lowly mudblood like you." he had sneered at her. That comment landed him in the hospital wing with a broken nose from a rogue bludger. And that was the first time Lydia found out she could do wandless magic. That day Lydia had vowed to never associate with anyone in Slytherin ever again. Now here she was about to finish her seventh year and Stiles Stilinski decides it's okay to prove her wrong. And if there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being wrong. She had never given him the time of day over the years because he was a Slytherin. Even though he was Scott's best friend since before Hogwarts and he was almost always around when Allison Scott and her were together, Lydia ignored him. That didn't mean he didn't try very hard to get her to notice him. He would try and start conversations with her, but Lydia would give him short and empty answers. She knew all about his ridiculous crush he had on her. Allison had told her during their third year. She thought it was a joke and he was planning to humiliate her so she never gave him the chance. Plus even if it was true, she didn't have time for a silly crush. But when she thought back on it, he had never made one remark about her blood status, and he always called her by her real name unlike the rest of Slytherin house. Stiles was certainly not the stereotypical Slytherin. He wasn't necessarily nice all of the time, more sarcastic and a little bit over confident, but he was never cruel towards others. He did like to manipulate and pull tricks on professors and he did lie his way out of a lot of things, but that was only a small part of who he was. Lydia had figured that was why he was placed in Slytherin. She still didn't understand why he wanted to help her yesterday. And what confused her even more was as to why she let him. She never accepted help from anyone. Only Allison on occasion, but even that was rare to happen. She was wary at first but then he brought out his muggle highlighters and candy, and they actually had a decent conversation. Albeit it was littered with banter and sarcasm, but all Lydia had cared about was the fact that she was truly enjoying his company. He genuinely wanted to help her, and now it made her feel so guilty. After how cold and distant she had been towards him since they had first met he never wavered in his kindness and ambition to befriend her. She didn't deserve his friendship or any of his affections. And that hug she gave him! Lydia Martin did not practically jump into the arms of supposed enemies every day. She still didn't understand what compelled her to do that. A simple handshake would have been a good enough way to thank someone for their help. She wasn't a total ice queen, but she wasn't a fan of physical displays like hugging. She didn't even know what was happening until it was too late. And once he had pulled her back to him she felt like she never wanted to leave his arms. Allison had once asked her to remember what it felt like to love someone. She couldn't come up with an answer. Lydia had thought she loved Jackson but he never wanted to hug her or hold her hand, but Stiles didn't seem to hesitate after she hugged him. Something had felt so right and maybe that was the feeling Allison had meant. Needless to say Lydia was utterly confused. She also could not deny that he was incredibly handsome. His amber eyes that were always filled with warmth, so unlike his housemates with their cold and calculating and judging stares. And his messy hair tossed so carelessly on top of his head. Lydia could still feel the surge of energy she felt when his large hand grabbed her small one. It was all starting to overwhelm her.

"Ugh" she exhaled as she let her head thud onto the table. Allison snickered beside her.

"You know I always thought you two would be good together" Allison said matter of factly. "I mean have you seen the way he looks at you sometimes?"

"You can't be serious Ally" lydia gaped

"I am! Listen, who is the smartest witch in this school?" the brunette questioned knowingly. Lydia didn't hesitate,

"Me obviously," Allison laughed at her bluntness

"Right and do you know who your runner up is?"

"Greenberg?" Lydia smirked. Allison ignored her sarcasm. She had to make her best friend see that her and Stiles were a perfect combination.

"Stiles!" she exclaimed. Lydia raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't understand why that would mean anything. She knew Stiles was smart, everyone knew that. He was in a lot of the same classes as she was.

"So?" she asked. "Do you want me to date an idiot?" the words left her mouth before she could stop them. Allison's eyes widened and a triumphant grin stretched across her face.

"So you do want to date him!" she yelled proudly. Lydia shoved a hand in front of Allison's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Allison inside voice!" Lydia hissed. She looked around the room to see people whispering to each other. Lydia turned back to her and glared at her. Lydia could feel Allison's lips mouthing that she was sorry. But by the look on her face, Lydia knew she was anything but.

 **Wow has it been a really long time! I honestly forgot I used to write this. Well now I have to finish it and I think it's gonna be a few more chapters long because I have so many ideas running through my head right now. This chapter was all about what's going through that constantly analyzing head of Lydia. Next we get to see what Stiles is thinking and how he is reacting to these rumours. As always please leave your feedback and reviews I really do appreciate it :)**


End file.
